1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a low insertion force connector (hereinafter xe2x80x9cLIF connectorxe2x80x9d) and more particularly, to a LIF connector wherein a low insertion force mechanism (hereinafter xe2x80x9cLIF mechanismxe2x80x9d) is made up of a frame and a slider so as to facilitate coupling and uncoupling of connectors, i.e. multipolar connectors, each having a number of electric terminals and movability of connectors in a coupling direction has been improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multipolar connectors each having a number of electric terminals need large force to couple and to uncouple them, thereby making the coupling and uncoupling operation of the multipolar connectors difficult.
In view of this difficulty, a number of LIF connectors with the above-described LIF mechanism have been proposed.
In case of mounting a LIF connector on a vehicle body panel or the like (not shown), a holding structure conventionally applied to multipolar connectors in order to fix them in a coupling direction thereof is required.
FIG.24 shows a prior art holding structure of a vehicle lamp disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No.6-62408 (hereinafter xe2x80x9cJUM""408xe2x80x9d), wherein a connector 1 held by a lamp (not shown) and another connector 2 capable of coupling to the connector 1 are held by a vehicle body panel or the like 3 so as to mount the lamp (not shown) on the vehicle body panel or the like 3 and simultaneously to couple the connectors 1,2. The connector 2 of JP""408 is provided with elastic pieces 6 each having a lance 5 and each engaging an inner periphery of a connector holding opening 4 formed on the lamp (not shown) on the vehicle body panel or the like 3.
Also, four abutting pieces 7 opposite to the lances 5 are formed on the connector 2. And, the connector 2 is held elastically and movably in both vertical and horizontal directions in the connector holding opening 4 by both of the lances 5 and four abutting pieces 7. Reference numeral 8 indicates a rubber packing.
In the above-described prior art, the lances 5 correct the vertical position, i.e. in an arrow R direction, of the coupled connectors 1,2, and four abutting pieces 7 correct the axial position, i.e. in the coupling direction shown with an arrow S, of the coupled connectors 1,2.
With respect to the above prior art LIF connector of JUM""408, however, the provision of the lances 5 and the abutting pieces 7 makes the LIF connector large-sided, which goes against a space-saving movement strongly propelled in vehicle manufacturers and the like.
And, the provision of the lances 5 and the abutting pieces 7 on the connector 2 also makes the connector 2 itself and a structure of a metallic mold complicated, thereby undesirably affecting the cost and mounting workability.
Further, there is a drawback that lances 5 and the abutting pieces 7 get in contact with a wiring harness or with other parts (not shown) and then each one or either one gets damaged.
Still further, the abutting piece 7 would not bear large force in the coupling direction S, thereby lacking reliability.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a LIF connector with a downsized and simple structure and high reliability, wherein completely coupled connectors are capable of sufficiently moving in the uncoupling direction.
In order to achieve the above-described object, as a first aspect of the present invention, a LIF connector consists of: a first connector; a second connector to be coupled with the first connector; and a coupling operation member which promotes coupling of the first connector and the second connector and enables the first connector and the second connector in a state of complete coupling to move in an uncoupling direction thereof.
According to the above-described structure, the LIF connector enables the first and the second connectors in a state of complete coupling to fully move in the uncoupling direction by means of the coupling operation member.
As a second aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the first aspect, each of the first connector, the second connector, and the coupling operation member is provided with a coupling promoting portion.
According to the above-described structure, various types of LIF connector can be obtained by suitably changing the coupling promoting portions.
As a third aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the second aspect, the coupling promoting portion of the coupling operation member is provided with a cam groove having a connector coupling cam groove, with which the coupling promoting portion of one of the first and the second connectors slidingly engages until the complete coupling of the first and the second connectors, and a shift-allowing cam groove extending form the connector coupling cam groove in a direction orthogonal to the uncoupling direction and enabling the first and the second connectors in the completely coupled state to move in the uncoupling direction.
According to the above-described structure, since the coupling promoting portion of the coupling operation member is provided with the cam groove, the completely coupled connectors can move in the uncoupling direction even without a lance, an abutting piece or the like as a holding member conventionally used, thereby attaining a downsized and simple structure.
Also, the elimination of the lance, the abutting piece or the like dissolves a problem of their damage usually occurred, thereby attaining very high reliability.
As a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the third aspect, the coupling operation member consists of a slider having the cam groove and mounted on the coupling promoting portion of the other one of the first and the second connectors and a frame to accommodate the first and the second connectors in the completely coupled state movably in the uncoupling direction and to drive the slider.
According to the above-described structure, since the slider is driven by the frame, coupling of the connectors can be done with good workability and the LIF connector can be constructed with a small number of members.
As a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the fourth aspect, the coupling promoting portion of one of the first and the second connectors is a first cam-projection projecting from a housing of the one of the first and the second connectors, a coupling promoting portion of the slider is a second cam-projection to make the first cam-projection slidingly engage the cam groove, and a coupling promoting portion of the frame is a cam portion to slidingly engage the second cam-projection.
According to the above-described structure, similarly to the above, the completely coupled connectors can move in the uncoupling direction even without a lance, an abutting piece or the like as a holding member conventionally used, thereby attaining a downsized and simple structure.
Also, the elimination of the lance, the abutting piece or the like dissolves a problem of their damage usually occurred.
Further, with the above-described structure, costs and assembling workability can be remarkably improved, and the coupled connectors can bear big force, if happened, in the coupling direction by means of the cam portion, thereby attaining very high reliability.
As a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the fourth aspect, the coupling promoting portion of one of the first and the second connectors is a first cam-projection projecting from a housing of the one of the first and the second connectors, a coupling promoting portion of the frame is a second cam-projection to make the first cam-projection slidingly engage the cam groove, and a coupling promoting portion of the slider is a cam portion to slidingly engage the second cam-projection.
According to the above-described structure, similarly to the above, the completely coupled connectors can move in the uncoupling direction even without a lance, an abutting piece or the like as a holding member conventionally used, thereby attaining a downsized and simple structure.
Also, the elimination of the lance, the abutting piece or the like dissolves a problem of their damage usually occurred.
Further, with the above-described structure, costs and assembling workability can be remarkably improved, and the coupled connectors can bear big force, if happened, in the coupling direction by means of the cam portion, thereby attaining very high reliability.
As a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with any one of the fourth to sixth aspects, the coupling promoting portion of the other one of the first and the second connectors is formed to enable the slider to slide in a direction orthogonal to the uncoupling direction at the beginning of coupling of the first and the second connectors.
According to the above-described structure, since a moving range of the completely coupled first and second connectors in the uncoupling direction can be suitably set within a range decided by both of a length of the cam portion and a sliding range of the slider, the moving range can be larger than that of a conventional LIF connector with a mechanism using a lance, an abutting piece or the like.
As an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the seventh aspect, the coupling promoting portion of the other one of the first and the second connectors is a cam-engaging slit formed on a housing of the other one of the first and the second connectors.
According to the above-described structure, since the slider shifts with respect to the cam-engaging slit, the LIF connector has been simply constructed.
As a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the second aspect, the coupling promoting portion of one of the first and the second connectors is provided with a cam groove having a connector coupling cam groove, with which the coupling promoting portion of the coupling operation member slidingly engages until the complete coupling of the first and the second connectors, and a shift-allowing cam groove extending form the connector coupling cam groove in a direction orthogonal to the uncoupling direction and enabling the first and the second connectors in the completely coupled state to move in the uncoupling direction.
According to the above-described structure, since the coupling promoting portion of one of the first and the second connectors is provided with the cam groove, the completely coupled connectors can move in the uncoupling direction even without a lance, an abutting piece or the like as a holding member conventionally used, thereby attaining a downsized and simple structure.
Also, the elimination of the lance, the abutting piece or the like dissolves a problem of their damage usually occurred, thereby attaining very high reliability.
As a tenth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the ninth aspect, the coupling operation member consists of a slider having a coupling promoting portion corresponding to the cam groove and mounted on the coupling promoting portion of the other one of the first and the second connectors and a frame to accommodate the first and the second connectors in the completely coupled state movably in the uncoupling direction and to drive the slider.
According to the above-described structure, since the slider is driven by the frame, coupling of the connectors can be done with good workability and the LIF connector can be constructed with a small number of members.
As an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the tenth aspect, the coupling promoting portion of the slider is provided with a first cam-projection to slidingly engage the cam groove and a second cam-projection to make the first cam-projection slidingly engage the cam groove, and a coupling promoting portion of the frame is a cam portion to slidingly engage the second cam-projection.
According to the above-described structure, similarly to the above, the completely coupled connectors can move in the uncoupling direction even without a lance, an abutting piece or the like as a holding member conventionally used, thereby attaining a downsized and simple structure.
Also, the elimination of the lance, the abutting piece or the like dissolves a problem of their damage usually occurred.
Further, with the above-described structure, costs and assembling workability can be remarkably improved, and the coupled connectors can bear big force, if happened, in the coupling direction by means of the cam portion, thereby attaining very high reliability.
As a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the tenth aspect, the coupling promoting portion of the slider is provided with a first cam-projection to slidingly engage the cam groove and a cam portion, and a coupling promoting portion of the frame is a second cam-projection to slidingly engage the cam portion and to thereby make the first cam-projection slidingly engage the cam groove.
According to the above-described structure, similarly to the above, the completely coupled connectors can move in the uncoupling direction even without a lance, an abutting piece or the like as a holding member conventionally used, thereby attaining a downsized and simple structure.
Also, the elimination of the lance, the abutting piece or the like dissolves a problem of their damage usually occurred.
Further, with the above-described structure, costs and assembling workability can be remarkably improved, and the coupled connectors can bear big force, if happened, in the coupling direction by means of the cam portion, thereby attaining very high reliability.
As a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with any one of the tenth to twelfth aspects, the coupling promoting portion of the other one of the first and the second connectors is formed to enable the slider to slide in a direction orthogonal to the uncoupling direction at the beginning of coupling of the first and the second connectors.
According to the above-described structure, since a moving range of the completely coupled first and second connectors in the uncoupling direction can be suitably set within a range decided by both of a length of the cam portion and a sliding range of the slider, the moving range can be larger than that of a conventional LIF connector with a mechanism using a lance, an abutting piece or the like.
As a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the thirteenth aspect, the coupling promoting portion of the other one of the first and the second connectors is a cam-engaging slit formed on a housing of the other one of the first and the second connectors.
According to the above-described structure, since the slider shifts with respect to the cam-engaging slit, the LIF connector has been simply constructed.
As a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with the second aspect, the first connector, the second connector, and the coupling operation member each have two of the coupling promoting portion.
According to the above-described structure, coupling operation of the first and the second connectors can be done with a smaller force and also coupling stability therebetween increases.
As a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with either one of the fourth aspect or the tenth aspect, the first connector is provided with a sliding strip and the frame is provided with a sliding groove which engages the sliding strip so as to guide the first connector in an axial direction.
According to the above-described structure, the first connector can be inserted into the frame smoothly and stable and vertical position of the first connector can be fixed in the frame.
As a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the LIF connector with either one of the fourth aspect or the tenth aspect, the first connector is provided with an engaging projection and the frame is provided with an engaging nail so as to catch the first connector on coupling of the first connector and the second connector by making the engaging projection abut against the engaging nail.
According to the above-described structure, an axial position of the first connector can be fixed when the second connector is coupled to the first connector, thereby ensuring stable and sure coupling operation.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.